Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a printing controlling method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique which is suitably used to reperform a printing job.
Description of the Related Art
In a field of electrophotographic printing and ink-jet printing apparatuses, as printing speeds becomes higher and obtained image qualities become higher in recent years, a market called a POD (print on demand) market which competes with conventional commercial printing industry is developing.
In the POD market, it aims to deal with a large number of prints and a large number of printing jobs with a short time for delivery without using a large-scale apparatus or system. To this end, in the POD market, digital image forming apparatuses such as a digital copier, a digital multifunctional machine and the like are maximally utilized.
In the POD market, to cope with diversification of output objects, the contents of post-processes such as a cutting process, a bookbinding process and the like to be performed after printing become complicated.
Incidentally, if a problem arises in a product obtained in a post-process, it is necessary to reperform working from the beginning of a printing process. In such a case, it is important to effectively perform such a reprinting process in terms of working efficiency.
Here, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-120509 discloses that, in papers constituting an output object, reprinting is effectively performed to a failed page, a specific page range and the whole of failed parts, by using bar codes printed on the papers.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-120509, although it is possible to perform the reprinting using the bar codes printed on the papers, there is a fear that workloads of an operator increases.
For example, if the operator wishes to reprint both the printed material of the cover and the printed material of the body, in the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-120509, the operator first reprints the cover by performing the operation of reading the bar code of the cover, and next reprints the body by performing the operation of reading the bar code of the body. Namely, since the operator has to perform the bar-code reading operations as many as the number of times corresponding to the number of parts for which the reprinting is necessary, there is the fear that the workloads of the operator increases.